WG High School
by ImaginationWriter7853
Summary: Alicia Starkov, a girl who is new to W.G. High School. When she settles more into the school she notices something very mysterious about the school. Her curiosity brings her danger around every corner. Will she find someone that will satisfy her curiosity and answer the mystery? Or will she be moving closer and closer to her death? Find out as Alicia slowly uncovers the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the NEW version of this story. Hope this is better. Continue to leave comments.**

****I own a lot of the characters. Many of the characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 1

"Urgh, another public school, I wonder how long I can last in here." I thought in my head as I walked to school on my first day. My parents are always traveling here and there and I always get transferred to different schools every time. I never liked many of the schools I was forced to go even though it was only for a short amount of time. At times I just wish I could be a pirate and sail around the world without anyone pestering me to follow rules. Sadly that wasn't going to happen since my parents always keeps a close eye on me at all times.

This morning I was suppose get a ride to school with my brothers and sisters, but since I woke up so late they ended up going ahead of me. Lucky for me we only lived a block away from the school. So I continued to trudge my way there. By the time I reached school grounds the 5 min. warning bell rang and I hurried my way inside trying to find my class. Sadly I didn't make it fast enough to my class before the actual bell rang. Even after the bell rang I still didn't have any luck finding my class.

I continued to search throughout the entire hallways until I finally found my class. Sadly it was down in the basement and I was already twenty minutes late. When I entered my class everyone was busy with their projects to even notice me coming in. Later a tall person with who must have been my teacher, Mr. Iceburg. Mr. Iceburg was a tall man with blue hair and similar colored lips. He wears a red and orange stripped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes.

"You must be my new student, Alicia Starkov. I know you came in a bit late, but I'll let you off the hook because it's your first day here. Right now as you can see everyone here is very busy and take their work very seriously. We are working with groups of two, but Franky doesn't have a partner so I guess you can join him. He's over there in the corner. Welcome to W.G. High School." Mr. Iceburg greeted. I looked into the corner and saw a boy with funky blue hair, Hawaiian shirt, and a noise of a robot.

I carefully made my way in between busy class mates all the way to the corner. For a moment when I first glanced at his work it seemed really sloppy and it was just a blueprint. Nicely I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around he gave me a puzzled expression.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Starkov. Mr. Iceburg said that I'll be your new partner for this project." I introduced.

"Hello Alicia, how much do you know about a ship?" Franky questioned.

"I know enough that I could make one if I wanted to."

"Super, now here are some empty blueprints, start draw and label in what I say." Quickly I pulled out a pencil and started carefully drawing and labeling all the stuff he said. It was a lot of stuff I had to write down on my first day and by the time the period ended my hand was totally cramped. But what I drew and wrote was better than what Franky had before. So then once again I roamed the hallways looking for my next period class.

This time I found my class just before the bell rang. When I walked into my class, I notice I was the only girl in it, not including the teacher even though the teacher was also a boy. Quickly I scanned the room for an empty seat. There all the way in the back corner was an empty seat. I made my way there and prepared myself for class. Later the teacher walked towards me and happily greeted me.

"I'm Mr. Kuzan and welcome to my German class, Alicia. Things might be a little hard considering that you just moved in and just starting, but I think you'll be able to catch up." he greeted. I nodded and he started class. As Mr. Kuzan was talking, a boy with a penguin hat and another boy wearing a blue hat with a red brim with red hair asked if they could both borrow some paper. So I took out my notebook and ripped out two pieces of paper for the two of them.

"_Thanks, I'm Shachi and the other one is Penguin. What's your name?_" the boy with the red hair whispered.

"_I'm Alicia, it's nice to meet you Shachi and Penguin._" I whispered back. Later Mr. Kuzan passed some worksheets out and everyone except me seemed to be confused.

"Class this is your homework for tonight and of course it'll be due tomorrow. I'm giving you time now in class to start it and ask if you have any questions." Mr. Kuzan explained. Afterwards everyone sighed and groaned, but I really didn't see what was so hard about this. All this worksheet was, putting the right verb forms into the box. Quickly I writing the answers in and soon I finished. When I looked around, everyone was still fooling around and not even trying to do the homework. In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Kuzan rubbing the bridge of his noise and sighing to the behavior the class was acting.

Soon the bell rang and I tucked my homework into my folder and headed out the door. Just as I was leaving, Shachi and Penguin both stopped me and asked where I was going.

"Hey Alicia, where's your next class?" they both asked.

"I have Geometry with Mr. Mihawk." I answered and suddenly they both smiled.

"Follow us, we have Mr. Mihawk too. It was a shame our Captain sprinted off without us. We could've walked together." Shachi declared.

"Oh well, Captain's going to be jealous when he sees us walking with a girl. Come on Alicia, we'll introduce you to our Captain later." Penguin agreed. Before I knew it I was being dragged across the school to my next class. When we entered the class, there were only a few people already sitting down. One was a red spiky head boy sitting directly across from another boy on the other side of the room with dark blue hair, a white hat with grayish spots, black and yellow jacket with a weird smiley face on the front, and blue pants with similar spots on them who was busy reading to notice us.

While on the other hand the red spiky head boy hissed at Penguin and Shachi as they continued to drag me to the other boy on the other side of the room.

"What is it this time, Penguin, Shachi?" the boy reading sighed.

"Captain, we have a new student." Penguin exclaimed happily.

"You mean the one that came in last into the class for math? So what about her?" the boy asked.

"We walked her down here and we thought it would be a great idea for you to meet her." Shachi explained and moved aside so that the boy had a perfect view of me. The boy then looked up from his book and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"Hi, I'm Law, what's your name?" Law introduced.

"I'm Alicia. it's nice to meet you Law. It seems like you have really good friends that showed me the way here." I spoke.

"Yes, but at times I think the two of them can be a bit handful. Would you like to sit by me?" I nodded and took the seat right next to him and Shachi and Penguin took a seat behind us. When the bell rang a very scary figure walked through the door. He quickly scanned the room with his scary hawk-eyes and somehow his eyes found mine and I froze in shock. Slowly he walked over to the desk I was sitting in and towered over me.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own a lot of characters. Many characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You must be, Alicia Starkov. Welcome to my Algebra class. I'm Mr. Mihawk. I'm sorry to say but you happened to come at a bad time considering we are having a test today on the stuff we already learned. So I'm going to still give you the test and see what you know and don't know. If you like the score that you get I'll put it in your report and if you don't like it then I won't put it in. Does that sound fair?" Mr. Mihawk explained. I nodded and he went to his desk to get the tests that he was going to hand out.

Once he handed the test to me I took a quick scan through the test and realize that this was all the stuff I was already thought and memorized. So I quickly wrote down all the answers and walked the test up to Mr. Mihawk who looked very impressed. He then quickly graded the test and was shocked to have me pass the test with flying colors.

"_Have you done some of this stuff before?_" Mr. Mihawk whispered.

"_Yes, sadly I've been placed in the lower classes by my parents because they think I can't handle higher level classes when we just moved in._" I whispered back. Mr. Mihawk nodded his head and I went back to my desk. While everyone else was still taking the test I took out my drawing notebook and started sketching Law for the moment because he really interested me. For some reason there was this weird vibe I was getting from the school and I couldn't get my mind to it. By the end of the period I had finished a perfect sketch of Law while he was thinking. Then after I put away my notebook I hurried to lunch without even saying a word to anyone.

When I to the cafeteria, I instantly got ran over by someone who was in a total hurry. Then when I looked around to see who ran me over, I saw absolutely no one who was in a hurry anymore. So I got up and started walking around looking for a table. Finally I found a table where I knew at least one person, Franky. I walked over to him and greeted him.

"Hi Franky, can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure, how's your day going so far?" he spoke.

"It's been alright. I've met a couple more friends. I'm still learning how to navigate the school."

"Don't worry about that, this school is actually easy to navigate. I just hope your day continues to be SUPER!"

"Well it's definitely better than my other first day starts. But then again I just got run over by someone and they didn't apologize."

"Ouch, well I hope you didn't injure yourself too much. Anyways what do you have next after lunch?"

"I have gym with Mr. Garp."

"SUPER, I have friends that you can meet that are also going to that class too. Oh and don't call the teacher Mr. Garp. It makes him a bit angry. Just call him coach, Garp, or coach Garp. Ah here are my friends now." When I turned around I saw a group of people coming over who looked a bit familiar from my previous classes.

"Hey Franky, why's the new girl here?" a green haired boy asked.

"Shut up, moss head. That's no way to talk in front of a girl. I'm Sanji, what's your name beautiful?" spoke a blond hair boy with one side of his hair covered.

"I remember you. You were sitting next to Trafalgar in Algebra with his friends. I'm Nami and next to me is Robin, what's your name?" said an orange haired girl who was next to a black haired girl.

"I'm Usopp the Great! I've traveled through all the seas and surpassed all the greatest pirate there ever lived! I'm going to find the treasure One Piece!" introduced a boy with black curly hair.

"Shut up Usopp, I'm going to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates! Uh, who are you again?" shouted a boy with black hair wearing a straw hat.

"Luffy will you stop rampaging on about finding One Piece? You know how much Garp hates us for that. Anyways I'm going to find One Piece because I'm older than you." argued a black hair boy, who seemed rather familiar looking to Luffy, but has freckles and is wearing an orange hat with two smileys on it.

"You're both wrong, I'm going to be Pirate King and find One Piece because I set out to Sea first!" contented a blond hair with a blue top hat.

"Please don't start a fight. I left my medical kit in my locker. I'm Chopper by the way." spoke a small reindeer.

"Hello, I'm Brook, may I see your panties?" asked a skeleton. So I guess these were Franky's friends. For a moment I was really shocked at how this group of people could actually be friends? Once everyone sat down I thought this would be a great time to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Alicia. It's really nice to meet all of you." I said.

"What class do you have next, Alicia?" Sanji asked.

"She have gym with Garp next." Franky answered.

"That's awesome, I'm Ace. These two are my brothers, Luffy is the one in the straw hat and Sabo is the one in the top hat. We'll all be in your next class so I guess we could walk together." decided the boy with the orange hat and smileys.

"Alicia, join my pirate crew and be another one of my nakama!" Luffy declared.

"Luffy, you can't keep asking everyone you just meet to join our crew or be our nakama. It'd be nice to have another girl in gym class." Robin explained. I smiled a bit to see that there were some nice little arguments. Later I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw my older brother smiling at me.

"Well it seems like you've made quite a lot of friends today, Alicia. Sorry that I left you in a hurried this morning." He apologized.

"Hey, Alicia, do you know this guy here? Is he bothering you? If he is I'll get him off your back." Sanji proclaimed. I laughed a bit since Sanji looked really funny when he's angry.

"Alicia, do you know him at all?" Nami asked.

"(_Laughs_) You've made such great friends, Alicia. I'm proud to see that you're actually enjoying the first day. I'll see you later, alright." He added. Afterwards he left before I could actually something, but he still left me a smile.

"Alicia, tell us, who was he?" Chopper asked.

"He's my older brother, Robert." I answered.

"Do you think he'll join my crew? Anyways Alicia will you join?" Luffy stated. When I saw where my brother had gone off to it seemed like he too made some good friends. That made me think, what could go wrong when I accept Luffy's offer. But I know one thing. It'll bring me closer to my dream of becoming a famous pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you viewers for telling me this revised version is better! I'll try to keep it more real this time and less bossy.**

****I don't own a lot of characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 3

"Luffy, I accept your offer for me to join your crew and nakama." I declared. Luffy then jumped high in the air and joyfully wrapped his arms around me. Surprisingly his arms stretched more than a regular person could stretch. Suddenly extra arms formed on Luffy's back that pulled him off me. For a moment I couldn't believe that I meet other devil fruit users.

"I never thought I'd meet a lot of devil fruit users in one day." I exclaimed.

"So does that mean you've never seen devil fruit users before?" Robin asked.

"I have seen others considering that most of my siblings are devil fruit users. It's just I'd never seen so many in one school."

"Yeah, a lot of devil fruit users show up here, even some of the teachers are devil fruit users." I was still surprise. I could see now why my brother would be a bit happy today considering the friends he's probably hanging out with are devil fruit users like him. But I was still happy because usually my brother ends up alone and sad, but he isn't now. Then that brought me to think, how are my other siblings doing? Either way if Robert was happy then the others must be happy too.

"Hey quick question before the bell rings, how many of you have gym next?" I asked. Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ace, Sabo, and Sanji all raised their hands. I smiled knowing I'm not alone anymore. Then when the bell rang, we all went as a group to gym. Robin and Nami then showed me to the locker rooms and helped me with the gym uniforms. Once we were done we went back to the gym to find Zoro and Sanji fighting. I was a bit concerned since everyone was just watching the fight, but Nami explained to me that they do that every single day.

So I continued to watch them fight until then when the bell rang. When Garp came along and the entire gym went silent except for Luffy who was still shouting about becoming King of the Pirates. I didn't think Luffy knew that Garp was around while Ace and Sabo fell silent instantly. Within the next minute Garp manage to have knocked Luffy, Sabo, and Ace down with one hit.

"Will you three shut up and stop blabbing about becoming King of the Pirates. I won't let you three become pirates. Instead I'm going to make you fine marines." Garp scolded.

"_Nice job, Luffy, I tried to tell you Garp was coming._" Ace muttered. I giggled a bit and Garp happened to notice me. He angrily walked over to me and towered above me.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"My name is Alicia Starkov. I'm going to be your new student." I answered.

"Well I hope you work harder than those two or the rest of the class. Maybe you'll be the only one that turns into a marine." Before I knew it Luffy was going to shout out that I was part of his crew and I could already imagine what Garp was going to do with me.

"Alicia is part of my crew now. She's going to become a pirate like us!" Luffy shouted. Soon Garp gave me a scary stare before walking away. I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to knock me out like Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

"Listen up class, today's the first day of soccer. I'm going to allow you to pick your own team. As always I'm allowing you devil fruit users and haki users to use your power in this. But the same rules still apply no using hands! Once you're done picking teams of seven come outside to the fields." Sadly I was the odd one out, but I soon found Shachi, Penguin, and Law who seemed to be short on one person. So I went with them. As we walked out, Law introduced me to a couple more of his friends.

"Alicia, meet my other friends. The one with the bandana is Oscar, the one red head over there next to Shachi is Stanley, and finally the blonde haired one by Oscar is Axel." Law introduced. Surprisingly the only one that definitely intrigued me was Axel. I think this was one of those moments where girls fall heads over heels about a guy. Axel seemed so perfect to me. He had sparkling blue eyes, a perfect smiled that took my breath away, he was tall, slim, and yet very muscular.

"Hi Alicia, I know you probably didn't notice me, but I was in your first period class. I wanted to offer a suggestion that you should be my partner, but I guess Mr. Iceburg picked Franky. Maybe next time we could be partners." Axel suggested. For a moment I felt as though I was flying and walking on water when he spoke. I couldn't believe that Axel was in my first period class. Things just got a lot interesting for me.

When we got outside to the fields Garp had matched up already and my team ended up going up against Luffy's team. Luffy looked a bit sad that I wasn't on his team, but he still was physic about going up against me. My team had the ball first so I passed it to Shachi who went all out running past Luffy's offense team, but failed going past Luffy's defense team. So I quickly stole the ball and passed it to Law who then passed it to Axel.

Axel then ran slowly, but was easily dodging Luffy's team. Then the next second Axel kicked the ball into the goal. The score was now 0-1 us. After a while Luffy's team managed to catch up to us so the score was now 5-5. Soon I had the ball again and I was carefully dodging Luffy's team, but when I went to shoot, I missed and the ball went flying back, but Axel jumped high in the air and kicked it in. Right after that Garp told us that was it for the day. So the final score was 6-7 us. We won, but I felt bad that I messed up most of the kicks.

Just before the bell rang I caught up to Luffy and the gang who were pretty exhausted. Luffy was impressed that my team managed to win that he couldn't stop admiring me. Sanji had a noise bleed at the moment when I smiled.

"So Alicia, what's your next class?" Robin asked.

"I have history with Ms. Olvia. What about you guys?" I answered. Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji raised their hand again except for Ace and Sabo who have Algebra next. Once again I walked with them, but I was a bit surprised when Robin told me that Ms. Olvia was her mother as we walked to the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this one! Once you're done, it should leave a very puzzling question in your mind.**

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

When we entered Ms. Olvia's room, Robin was greeted by her mother. Robin seemed a bit happier than usual after she saw her mother. Judging by how quickly Robin's reactions were she and her mother were close. So I guess her family was a happy close bonded one, unlike my family. My parents were always gone away on businesses and when they're home, they're always running around and still working. They don't even take the chance to stay long enough to celebrate anyone's birthday around the house.

Things weren't the same as they were before I was born and my oldest sister hates me for that. She thinks that they way mom and dad act is because of me being born. Ever since she declared that she will never ever love me like the others was when our rivalry all started. My sister and I are always separated from each other, but when with my other younger sisters, she treats them kind while she treats me differently. I really am angry at her, but I will never say I hate her because I don't. I love her just like all my other sisters and brothers.

So I took a seat between Luffy with his friends and Law with his friends, but no Axel. This time Law had a polar bear sitting by him and I couldn't figure out why.

"Alicia, this is Bepo, he's another one of my friends." Law introduced. I smiled while Bepo looked a bit shyer.

"Don't worry about Bepo, he's a shy one. That was really cool what you did in gym!" Shachi exclaimed. I was really puzzled because I really didn't make one single goal nor did anything special.

"What exactly did I do that impressed you?" I asked.

"What do you mean you don't know? The way you missed the goal and had the ball bouncing backwards just enough for Axel to jump up and kick it into the goal! That was amazing!" Penguin explained. Just like that I kind of died in me because I really didn't mean the ball to bounce back and let Axel take the last kick goal. But I let them think that even though I really didn't.

Once class started Ms. Olvia kindly introduced me to the rest of the class. Everyone here seemed really friendly which was a good thing. After a few minutes of review from last class, Ms. Olvia took us to the library where we paired up and picked a topic to write about. Law paired up with me before I could even ask. Even when I was about to ask what topic we should do, Law already picked out a book for us.

Soon after he dragged me across the library and had me write down all the key ideas he said. Sadly once again I was forced to write a whole lot furiously and now I could barely feel my hand. When the bell rang, I had written 16 pages back and front with notes. Lucky for me my English class was just across from the library, but I still walked with Luffy and his friends.

When Ms. Tsuru saw me entered, she gave me a very dislikable look. Later she handed me a clean notebook and said that it was for my notes or assignments. After the bell rang Ms. Tsuru then assigned everyone a 2 thousand word essay due in three days, but she expects us to finish a rough draft today in class. Once again I was forced to write a lot furiously. Then I just finished my rough draft of the essay and handed it to Ms. Tsuru to edit.

She quickly scanned the rough draft very accurately and fast too that she notice three small mistakes that I had and told me to fix them. When I did fix them she said that I could start my final draft tomorrow in class. Then the bell rang and it was back to the library for study hall. During study hall I was rubbing my painful hands while Luffy was having a small argument with Mr. Shanks who was just laughing his mind off.

Law and his friends isolated themselves from everyone else and so did I. Quickly and quietly when no one was looking I hide in between the selves and continued to rub my painful hands. Later I felt someone coming close to me and I slowly tried to hide within the shadows. When the person was within full sight of me, I was nowhere to be seen by the person, I completely blended with the shadows of the selves. But I notice it was only Robert and he already sensed my presence so I stopped hiding and showed myself.

"Why are you hiding from your friends, but more importantly why are you hiding from me?" Robert asked. I looked down and the floor and then at my painful hands before answering Robert.

"I was writing too much and too fast in one day. I'm hiding because I'm afraid that they'll make me write some more and my hand will be more painful than it already is." I explained.

"Oh Alicia, let me see your hand." I held out my hand and studied it quickly.

"You'll be fine. It's only a stretched in the muscle. I'll help you with it later when we get home okay." I smiled and felt lucky that I had a brother with such medical experience.

"Thanks Robert, I'm so happy that you're my big brother." I exclaimed.

"Any time, I'm so happy that you're my little sister. Did you tell any of your friends that you have devil fruit powers or posses powerful yet rare haki?"

"(_Shakes head_) I only told my friends that you had devil fruit powers. I didn't say anything about me yet."

"Good and keep it that way. Try with all your might to refrain yourself from using your devil fruit powers or haki. I sense this weird vibe about this school and I can't get my mind at ease."

"Neither can I, it all started with the school's name for me. What does W.G. even stand for? Then I felt a stronger weirder vibe by the gym too, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

"Who knows, but try to keep a low profile for now, try not to bring any attentions to you especially any of the teachers or staff members." Afterwards Robert left, but I still hide between the selves. I continued to hide there until the bell rang. Now that Robert feels the weird vibe, I wonder if my other siblings feel it too, but for now one question rings through my mind. What does W.G. stand for? Or why did the vibe I felt became stronger near the gym? What exactly is this school hiding?

There were too many questions that overwhelmed my brained. What are the specific details is the school hiding from everyone who goes here? Why are there so many devil fruit users here? Why are marine generals, pirate lords, or Shichibukai here teaching? My brain was just so overwhelmed that I just wanted to punch a hole in the wall. When the bell rang I made a dash to my locker to pick up my stuff and dashed to the limo waiting outside avoiding everyone for the moment.

Once I got home along with my other siblings, Robert fixed my painful hand. Then I started to do a lot of research into the school's background, even skipped dinner, and continued until I fell asleep on top of my laptop. But before I fell asleep I managed to hack the school system and found some little information about some kind of accident that happened in the school records file. That night I dreamt about drowning in water and no one was coming to save me. After that my dream switched to me being chased and almost getting killed.


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

In the morning I was awaken by my older sister, Phoenix. She wasn't too happy this morning. After waking me up she stormed out the room while cursing underneath her breath. When I looked at the snail clock by my bed, I realize I slept through it again! Quickly I staggered to get ready for school. This time I was able to get a ride to school with my siblings. Then after I went to my locker I felt my sixth sense screaming at me from all over the place. Carefully I peeked to my right and left and saw some teachers, but they didn't seem angry or searching, so what could my sixth sense be screaming at me?

I sighed and quickly headed to my first class. Once I entered, Axel immediately greeted me and I forgot all about my sixth sense screaming at me.

"Good morning, Alicia. Do you need any help with those blueprints?" he offered. Before I could answer, Axel carefully grabbed all the blueprints from my hand and walked it over to my table. I smiled as to how he could be a gentleman.

"Thank you Axel for helping me." I thanked.

"(_Smiles_) No problem, but I should really be the one thanking you. After gym yesterday I was getting praised by everyone because of that last minute kick you helped me with."

"(_Smiles, but really isn't too happy_) you're welcome, it took a lot of calculations in my head and precision to make it happen." After a moment of silence, Franky came in shouting something but I lost a few of his words since I was still feeling in love. Before I knew it Franky dragged me away from Axel and pushed some new blueprints in front of me.

"Franky, what exactly am I doing again?" I asked.

"We're starting from scratch because Heart pirates over there took our original design!" Franky angrily explained.

"Who are the Heart pirates?"

"They're Law's crew and a lot of his crew likes to steal other's idea!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, if you looked at what they have done right now it's exactly what we have but nicer and neater!" I sighed because if we were going to start from scratch that means I'm going have to do more furious writing and my hand is going to hurt all over again. From when class started to when class ended Franky had me write and draw a whole bunch of different parts again so my hand was in pain again. German was just a bore since Mr. Kuzan had to deal with some behavior issues the class just sat around talking. When Algebra came around Mr. Mihawk gave everyone a long annoying speech on how everyone failed the test except for me.

"Everyone should be a shame of themselves except for you Alicia! I handed out review packets for you to do, I gave you review days, I even told you what was going to be on the test, and yet almost all of you got an average or lower grade! I suggest either you get a tutor or look things over because I'm going to give you the same kind of test in a week. If you fail that then I don't even know what to do." Mr. Mihawk stressed. After that we had half of the period to talk and I was crowded by Penguin, Shachi, and Law.

"I can't believe you were the only one who passed the test with a solid A! Do you think you can tutor us three?" Shachi boasted. I was shocked that Shachi would make a quick decision about this without even consulting Law about it. I didn't answer because I was afraid Law might disagree right after I agreed.

"When do you think you can tutor us three? Saturday, Sunday, or maybe after school! How about it Law?" Penguin suggested. Law sighed and sat down beside me trying not to make eye contact. I notice Law was doing that because he started to blush with embarrassment and he didn't want me to see it. I smiled took out my planner to see when I could tutor them.

"Well I can't tutor you guys tomorrow or this weekend, but I can start today after school at my house." I declared.

"I guess I can come over today after school." Law said. Penguin and Shachi then cheered and smiled. Soon I felt someone standing behind me and when I turned around I was greeted by a very unhappy face by a red head boy.

"Seems like you got a pretty, smart tutor, Trafalgar, are you going to be studying or other wise." The red head boy mocked. I was a bit disgusted by the meaning of else wise that I literally wanted to trip him, but I didn't have the anger to do so.

"Shut up, Eustass-ya. At least I'm going to be doing better than you on the next test." Law countered.

"Alicia, why are you even hanging out with Trafalgar? He's just a sorry no good asshole. You shouldn't be wasting your time with him. He'll get you nowhere in life. He can't even get my name right. It's Kid, why don't you tutor me instead after school?"

"Get out of here, Eustass-ya. Alicia, don't listen to him, he's the type of asshole that's just going to use you and leave you."

"Look how's talking now, Trafalgar. Wasn't it you who broke that innocent girl's heart a while back? If you're going to be talking thrash like that you shouldn't be describing yourself while you're doing so." Before I knew it Law was red with anger and Kid was filled with joy for making Law angry. This wasn't good because I was right in the middle of the two of them and if anyone was to start fighting, I'd be right in the line of fire. I had to do something so neither of them would start fighting. So I stood and held the two of them back from each other.

"Listen up! If anyone's going be fighting about each other, you better not do it in front of me especially if it's going to be trash talk! Now if anyone wants to me to tutor them after school I'll happily tutor you at my house after school! But I won't tolerate anyone fighting!" I announced. For a long time there was silence throughout the entire class and everyone was just staring at me. Then moments later, the bell rang and everyone left in a hurry.

I was a bit relieve that nobody asked me why I had to shout or what I meant by trash talk. The day went by fast after what happened in math. Before I knew it, school ended and I walked home with Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Luffy, and all his friends. Once we got to my house everyone was definitely astound by the size of my house. Well what else were they suppose to expect from a girl who comes from a rich family? Surprisingly I came home earlier than my brothers and sisters even though I walked instead of getting drove home by the butler.


	6. Chapter 6

****I don't own a lot of the characters mentioned. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wow, Alicia your house is huge!" Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed. Everyone else just stood there starring in awe. I smiled and opened the front gate to let everyone in. From afar, I saw my parent's limousine coming up the street, but also in the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure hiding around the corner and the shadowy figure was looking in this direction. When you see a shadowy figure, nothing good can ever happen.

"Let's go inside, I'd love to you show you around before we start tutoring." I decided and tried to hurry everyone in. After I opened the door, I was greeted by all the servants in the house as usual.

"Everyone, we have my friends staying over today. Make them feel welcomed and at home. Will you prepare us some snacks while I give my friends a tour around the house?" I announced to the servants. They nodded and then dispersed. Moments later my siblings came in through the door and saw me with all my friends.

"What do you think you're doing, Alicia?" Phoenix questioned. It seemed like Phoenix was still in a bad mood from this morning. I wondered what made her in a bad mood.

"Phoenix, cheer up, Alicia only brought her friends with her. Anyways I'm going to have friends over later too for a study session. " Robert explained. I smiled because Robert was always there for me whenever Phoenix was in a bad mood. Then I was about to tell Phoenix and Robert the reason why I brought my friends with me when the twins, Fire and Blaze, tugged on my shirt.

"Alicia-chan, can we have friends over?" they asked.

"Of course you can. I only brought them over because I'm going to tutor them." I announced.

"I'll be at the library later to do my tutoring. I wouldn't want to be in the house when I'm tutoring." Jade my twin bragged. Even though she might be my twin she always does the opposite of what I do, but whenever we are in trouble, we always stick up for each other. I shrugged my shoulders and lead them to my office where we placed all our stuff down before going on the tour. The tour was long but quick and right after we had our snacks. Finally we got right down to tutoring.

It was a bit challenging since there were so many people that I had to help with and some of them needed help on different topics. I had some help from my twin and brother before they went off with their friends. After three hours of tutoring, I finally needed a break and so did everyone else. While we were taking a break, it was the first time I ever saw Luffy's friends mingling with Law's friends and not actually arguing. Later after finishing up today's session, everyone left home. Law was the only one who stayed back a bit to ask me something.

"Alicia, do you have a thing for Axel?" he asked. I was a bit puzzled because as to why Law would ask that.

"Not really, why do you ask." I lied.

"Well if you had a thing for Axel, I might have gotten a bit upset but since you don't, I have nothing against you."

"Wait, why wouldn't you like it if I had a thing for Axel? Isn't he part of your crew?"

"He is only because his brother Oscar joined my crew. Since Axel doesn't want to be away from his brother I had to accept both or nothing. I really don't agree with Axel many times."

"What are you trying to get out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever someone ask someone if they have a thing for someone else it's mostly jealousy and the point of asking is to see if they can get whoever to go out with them."

"Are you trying to say that I'm trying to ask you out?"

"Yes that is what I'm trying to say."

"Well if I asked you out will you say yes?"

"Are you certainly asking me right now or is this just a question that you want me to answer?"

"Well would you say yes if I asked you out?"

"…Yes, I would say yes."

"Then, will you go out with me, Alicia?"

"Yes I will go out with you, Law." Law smiled and kissed me before he walked out the door. I was blushing very much and I was a bit in a daze. Later when Robert came home he saw me blushing very much and couldn't help asking why.

"I've never seen you blushing that much before? What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing much that really needs your concern." I smiled.

"Are you sure you haven't fallen in love with someone?"

"What makes you say that?"

"If I remember correctly the last time you blushed like that was when you fell in love with that boy from your math class."

"What if I did fall in love again?"

"If you did I would be happy for you only up to the point where he doesn't break your heart. You know what I mean by that."

"Yeah I remember it clearly, the boy turned out he had to personal interest in me and then I became heartbroken that you had to beat the boy up because of that. It's different this time."

"Well until he asks you out and you agreed to it then I'd change my mind."

"He did ask me out and I did say yes." Quickly Robert fell in awe and finally realized why I've been blushing so much. I giggled to see that my brother was now frozen in place with the fact that I just said I have a boyfriend now.

"Are you being serious right now? Don't play games with me, Alicia." Robert assured.

"Yup he just asked me out before you came home and I said yes." I said.

"I can't believe that you actually have your first boyfriend!"

"Why is it so hard for you so see that?"

"Well it's just you get so easily heartbroken that I just couldn't believe it actually came true."

"Well believe it and if you're wondering who it is, it was the boy with the white spotted hat and the tattoos."

"He asked you out!"

"Why is it a surprise?"

"It's nothing. I'm happy that you have a boyfriend. If he breaks your heart, tell me, and then I'll knock some sense into him." I smiled and went to my bedroom. That night I couldn't sleep knowing that now I have a boyfriend for the first time. But I was still happy and now I just have to forget all about Axel. Axel was kind of a jerk anyways. All night long I just thought about Law and only Law.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas viewer! Happy New Year!**

****I don't own a lot of the characters mentioned. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 7

In the morning I woke up with my snail alarm and got dress quickly. Afterwards I fixed myself my lunch and snuck in some chocolate for Law. Then I headed out the door and walked to school alone. As I was walking happily I was suddenly run over by some person who didn't even take the time to stop and apologized. When I looked around to see who did it, there was no one, just like in school during lunch. Soon I felt as though I was being watched closely. Quickly I hurried to school trying to forget all about being watched.

Once I got there the bell happened to have rung already which was weird since I don't remember the bell ringing this early. But I couldn't afford to be late so I hurried down to the basement to my class after getting all the blue prints for my project. Throughout the period I felt something bad was definitely going to go wrong today and I just can't figure out what. I haven't gotten any weird dreams lately which were also weird and I didn't have sudden visions of the future in a while either.

Lucky for me this morning, I actually got to do some labor working than furiously writing. By the end of the period Franky and I had already constructed the inner skeleton of the ship we were building. Then once again German was another bore. In Algebra we did absolutely no new teachings and all he gave us was a really thick packet for us to do. When lunch finally came I quickly handed Law the chocolates and sat by Luffy and his friends like usual. After lunch we still played soccer in gym and I still sucked at it. But while the soccer game I was playing was going on I suddenly had a vision.

In the vision I was me hiding behind a postbox waiting for someone to walk by and attack, but I was also shot on my left side. Then the vision fast forwards, showing me uncovering some sort of files in some kind of old room. After that the vision ended and I was instantly hit with the soccer ball to my face. Moments later Law was by my side but I still couldn't see straight.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Law worriedly asked. I nodded but the problem was I couldn't see straight nor could I tell if I was standing or not. When I could finally see straight I found myself in the nurse's office with a massive bruise on my forehead. Later the nurse came in and gave me an ice pack to place over the massive bruise for now.

"Ms. Starkov if I were you I'd be more careful and more focused on what you're doing before dreaming off." The nurse scolded. Even though all I got was a bruise I had to stay in the nurse's office for two periods! But at least the nurse didn't call my parents and told them what happened. The least thing I need is an angry phone call from my parents when I get home. I also got to miss the two most boring classes of the day. When I came into study hall late, I was instantly surrounded by all my friends and even Mr. Shanks.

"Alicia, where did you go?" Luffy asked.

"Alicia-san, please tell me you're not injured too badly and if you are will you allow me to carry you home?" Sanji offered.

"Alicia that was a hard hit to the face, did you fracture any bones?" Shachi asked.

"Did you go to the nurse's office? What did the nurse say? Will you be alright?" Chopper questioned.

"Hey Alicia, I heard about the incident and I just want to make sure one of Luffy's friends is alright." Mr. Shanks said. Before I knew it, Robert came in and saw me with an ice pack on my forehead. He went from happy to furiously mad.

"Alicia Starkov, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick a fight?" he scolded. I was rolling my eyes for that I know Robert would accuse me of picking a fight because that was what I use to do.

"Robert, I didn't pick a fight. I just got hit in the face by a soccer ball in gym. I stopped picking fights long ago so stop accusing me of doing so." I explained. Robert sighed and left in a hurry because I know he was going to lose his temper if he stayed around me any longer, but either way I know he's going to lose his temper at home and scold me even more. Later Law and I sat alone to talk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Law asked.

"(_Sighs_) I'm alright, it's just a bruise." I answered.

"I'm going get Eustass-ya tomorrow for this!"

"You mean Kid was the one who kicked the ball?"

"Yeah and it hit you really hard. I'll make sure he pays for this!"

"It wasn't entirely his fault. It was also my fault because I was day dreaming and not focusing on the game."

"Either way he should've been more careful as to where he was kicking the ball!"

"I think it would be a bad idea for you to do that."

"Anyways I still have to get him back for last time in math."

"Speaking of math, did you do some parts of the math packet?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I want to know if you think you're more prepared for the test this time thanks to my tutoring."

"I guess I am more prepared for the test this time thanks to your tutoring. Do you think I can have a private tutoring next time? I think I could do better if I didn't have Strawhat-ya all over me. Oh and thanks for the chocolate, they were delicious." I smiled and we just continued to talk until the bell rang and school was officially over. Instead of walking home I rode home in the limousine with my siblings. During the whole ride Robert continued to pester me on how unfocused I was and how I should've been more focused.

Today I couldn't do tutoring because I had my music lessons right after school. Even though I liked playing music, my parents kind of ruined it for me ever since they got me these lessons. Right after my music lesson I have my even more boring business lessons from one of my dad's friends. That practically took up my time after school. What even makes these lessons even more boring is that I have them at least three times a week and never on the weekends.

That's one of the reasons why I can't join a club or sport because of those stupid lessons. I want to drop them, but my parents force me to continue them. They say that if I continue those lessons I'll get to a point in time where I surpass even my parents and make a great name out of myself. But I really don't see how if my older siblings beat me, which is possible. When I do have free time after school I mostly waste it by doing tutoring sessions. I don't mind doing tutoring sessions after school when I have free time. It's just that I get jealous of how my other siblings act.

They think it's a joke that I'm always busy and never have time to be me or have fun. Sometimes I just wish they'd switch into my shoes and know how I feel doing this. But I still love them as my siblings. That night I had trouble sleeping and I had another vision. Two visions in one day wasn't a good sign since I never had to visions in one day. This time in the vision, I was in the school, but it was dark. I could still hear my friends screaming for help. So I merge into the darkness and swiftly moved through the halls and to where my friends were in the cafeteria.

Surprisingly by the time I got there the lights turned back on and my friends seemed to be alright. Nobody noticed it at first, but Chopper went missing. Then the vision fast forwards and I was in the school again, but I was with Law and his friends in the library. Suddenly the lights went out and I heard Bepo screaming worriedly. Soon after the lights went back on and this time Axel and Oscar went missing. Afterwards my vision ended and I found myself on the floor with Robert looking over me worriedly.

"Another vision just as I suspected." He acknowledged.


	8. Chapter 8

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**Feel free to leave your comments in the review box down below when you're done!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day I was very foggy and my head still hurts from the bruise so this morning was just awful and all my friends didn't even notice I was more tired than usual. When the time for lunch came, I was still walking in the halls trying to keep myself awake as I walked when suddenly the lights went off and I heard Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all screaming in fear. I was still far away from the cafeteria and the only way to get there fast was to use my devil fruit powers. Quickly I merged into the darkness and hurried to the cafeteria. By the time I got there the lights went back on and everything seemed to be alright.

"That was too scary! What just happened?" Nami asked. I looked around to see if anyone was missing. Just like my vision showed me, Chopper was missing. Quickly I started looking for clues as to who could've done it. By the time the period ended I found nothing and Luffy and his friends were all breaking down except for Zoro and Sanji who were arguing as usual. For the next two periods I couldn't help thinking about who did this.

Then during study hall I sat alone and concluded a few suspects. The suspect could've been that mystery person that keeps running me over and disappearing, could be Kid and his crew playing pranks, or could be someone that I'm not suspecting. After a while of being alone Law came and sat by me.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit stressed out today. It's Friday you should be a bit happier that the weekends are tomorrow and nobody is ever stressed out on Fridays. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"(_Sighs_) It's just how can someone disappear so quickly and leave no clues behind? There's always got to be some kind of clue that can help me solve this." I answered.

"Maybe you're thinking this too hard. Have you tried thinking a different way?"

"No, but I already have a clue on who's the next target will be."

"Who is it?"

"Axel and Oscar are next, but I don't know when the mystery person is going to strike next." Before Law could say anything the lights went off once again and I knew what was going to happen next. Soon I heard Bepo's scream and I quickly merged into the darkness again and found the mystery person and he was making his move. Just as he was about to make his move, he somehow sensed me and started running after getting Oscar in his grasp. Quickly I started chasing him through the halls when the lights went back on and I was forced out of the darkness.

When I looked around I lost the mystery person and failed to stop him from taking Oscar. Later I returned back to the library to find Axel in a major melt down. I sighed and tried to focus on how the mystery person got into the library without making a sound and turn off the lights with enough time to take Oscar. This was just overwhelming my brain and I felt like punching a locker. What even got me angrier was that the two visions I had actually happened in one day too. Ever since I moved here things have been working differently and it's making me really angry and confused.

When school ended I walked home alone to try to think about the problem. After walking for a while Law caught up with me and walked with me for the rest of the way home. I still couldn't figure out what am I going to do next time when the mystery person goes after Axel. What if the mystery person doesn't stop after Axel and soon continues to kidnap more people. Suddenly because of the amount of stress I had I punched the nearest tree and made all the leaves and layer of bark fall off.

Then when I started walking again I got more stressed out that I started to bend my favorite bracelet I was wearing but I didn't notice it until Law pointed it out. So I re-bended the bracelet but still couldn't get rid of the stress I had. Just as we were about to reach the street my house was on, Law quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me around the streets. When Law finally stopped he brought me to a beach which I recognized when I first moved here.

"I thought you might need a place to relax and not think of anything so I brought you here. Whenever I feel stressed out I come here and just watch the water and dream about me being a famous pirate sailing the seas." Law explained. I sat down and started to imagine Law being a famous pirate sailing the seas. For some reason that made me happy and brought my mind at ease.

"Why don't you sail out now and become a pirate while the pirate era is still active?" I asked. Law sat down next to me, held my hand, and smiled.

"My parents force me to stay in school hoping that I become smart and successful one day. Even though I'm still stuck here, I still got myself a pirate crew waiting with me for the day that we sail out to seas. How about you? I heard you joined Strawhat-ya's pirate crew. Why don't you quiet his crew and join my crew instead?"

"(_Giggles_) Even though I joined Luffy's crew I'm still considering you as my nakama. If I do get bored of being part of Luffy's crew then I'll simply join your crew. Thanks for bringing me here Law, I feel a bit less stressed now."

"I could already tell that you needed some peaceful place to get your mind off thins by the way you killed that tree. I notice you got to the cafeteria really quick even though lights were out and before that I saw you sluggishly making your way. How did you do it? Did you use some sort of haki or devil fruit powers?"

"(_Sighs_) Law, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, you can trust me with any secret."

"Robert wanted me to keep this a secret from everyone, but I can't keep this from you and if I continued I might just feel absolutely terrible that I was keeping a big secret from you. Well here I go… yes I do have devil fruit powers and the rare conqueror's haki."

"Wow, I never expected you to have devil fruit powers or conqueror's haki. What is the name of the devil fruit you ate?"

"I ate the Kage Kage no mi or shadow-shadow fruit. It allows me to do a lot of stuff with shadows which was how I was able to get to the cafeteria really fast even though it was dark."

"Now it all makes sense as to how you were able to easily move around even though it was so dark that you can't even see your noise. Do your other siblings have devil fruit powers?"

"Robert, my twin, my other older brother Myles, and one of the younger twins Blaze all have devil fruit powers while the rest of my siblings have conqueror's haki. I'm the only one in the family who has both."

"That must be hard for you to be the odd one of the family. I can kind of relate to that since I'm also the odd one of the family."

"I wouldn't say that it's really that hard. My family still loves me for who I am and still treat me fairly equal. What about your family?"

"My parents are never home and my cousins always mock me for being weird since I have to stay with them."

"I'm sorry that you get mocked. If you ever feel like you need to get away from them you're always welcomed at my house. My parents are never home either but they still call and ask how we're doing. You know what, why don't you join me with my family this Christmas? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having my first boyfriend over."

"Are you sure? Have you even told them yet that you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I will this weekend when they call. I'll ask them if you can join us for Christmas."

"You're really sweet for doing all this just for me, Alicia."

I blushed afterwards because what he said was sweet too. For a really long time we just sat there watching the waves and the sun setting a little longer. Then when it got dark, Law walked me home before going home himself. Before Law left to go home he snuck a kiss on my cheek and I became all red.


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**Feel free to leave your comments down in the review box down below!**

**Special thanks to '10th Squad 3rd Seat' for writing reviews all my chapters so far! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day early in the morning I was awaken by my snail phone and I wasn't so sure of who was calling, but I still picked up.

"Morning Alicia, I forgot to tell you yesterday that I got your phone number from your older sister Phoenix. She said it was a gift from her to me so I thought I might see if it really was your number." Law greeted.

"So wait, my sister Phoenix gave you my number yesterday." I affirmed.

"Yeah, anyways I was just wondering if you'd like to spend your lunch today with me at the beach."

"Well if it's only for lunch then alright. But I want to make things clear, my older sister Phoenix, a girl with blond hair and red highlights gave you my number."

"Yeah, why do you seem so confused?"

"It's nothing. I'll see you at the beach for lunch."

"Alright, see you then." After Law hung up, I quickly barged into Phoenix's room and violently woke her up.

"What is wrong with you, Alicia? Don't you know it's still six a.m. and it's Saturday? Why do you have to go and wake people up like that?" she questioned.

"I heard that you gave my snail number to my boyfriend. Is that true?" I stated.

"Yeah, so what, I thought it would be the least I could do after all the mean and horrible things I did to you in the past. Is this why you're waking me up so early in the morning for? Anyways how did you not know that? Didn't your boyfriend tell you that yesterday?"

"No, I just got a snail call this morning from him telling me that you gave him my snail number. I couldn't believe at first that it was you who gave it to him. How did you even find out that he was my boyfriend?"

"First off I have people to snoop around and get insights on everything. Second I happened to walk by him during lunch yesterday and heard his friends boasting on about how he was now your boyfriend. Then I stopped and thought that the nicest thing I could do for you before Christmas was give him your number since I figured that you must've forgotten that the main thing about being in a relationship is the communication line. If there's not a lot of communication then your relationship will be dead in no time. A good communication line is the best for a relationship. So that's why I gave him your number."

"Oh really, there's no catch?"

"Absolutely no catch to this what so ever. Consider it an early Christmas gift."

"Are you doing this so you have something good to tell mom and dad when they call later to ask if you were good or not?"

"No… what made you think that?"

"Just like I thought, you we're doing this so you have an excuse for being good. Anyways, I guess I have to return the favor don't I? (_Winks_)"

"What are you going to do to return the favor?"

"I could buy you that new snail phone and two accessories with my saved money."

"Deal, I was actually happy for you when I heard you got a boyfriend. If he ever breaks your heart or does anything stupid, tell me and I'll make sure he doesn't live for tomorrow!"

"Phoenix, don't you think you're going a bit too far on the description?"

"I don't think so because I haven't given you all the details of what I have planned for him when he does." Before Phoenix could say anymore I was out of her room. I headed into the kitchen to pick up my breakfast and prepare for today's stuff. Minutes later Phoenix came running into my room, grabbed me by the shoulder, and started shaking me violently.

"Why didn't you tell me that he asked you on a picnic date? What is wrong with you?" she shouted. I was still dizzy from her shaking that I forgot some of the parts she just said. After Phoenix stopped shaking me, I was finally able to put together the missing pieces from what she said.

"How did you know that he asked me on a picnic date?" I questioned.

"Like I said before, I have people to snoop around and get insights on everything so my friend called me up telling me that your boyfriend asked you out on a picnic date this morning. Why didn't you tell me earlier? What are you planning to wear for this? Where are you going to have the picnic? What do you think he's going to where? This is going to ruin your entire relationship if you don't all these things! YOU MUST KNOW!" she answered

"Oh please Phoenix, relax a bit. Law's not some sort of popular boy who's going to worry about looks and things like that. This is a whole complete different relationship that I bet you that you haven't had yet. So you can't help me on this!"

"Oh no, oh no, that isn't how things work sister! I have been in every kind of relationship there ever was and I know the whole story! I've been there all!"

"(_Sighs_) Do you still want that snail phone and two accessories?"

"Yes, I do want that snail phone and two accessories."

"Well if you want them you got to do more than help me with my relationship."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"One you can stop trying to change me because Law likes me for who I am and that is that. Second let's just leave the payment with the snail number."

"You'll pay for my data plan won't you?"

"Of course, did you think I was going to make you pay for something you couldn't even afford in the first place? Oh and I need one more favor. Will you let me borrow your old yellow sun dress?"

"Of all the dresses you could've asked to borrow, you asked for the yellow sun dress?"

"What did I say about trying to change me?"

"Fine, but don't forget to pay for my data plan and the two accessories."

"How could I forget something that simple?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed putting this little argument scene with Alicia's older sister, Phoenix. It really reminds me of how me and my sisters always argue. :P**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

****I don't own a lot of the characters mentioned. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**Another special thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat for making my day every time I read your reviews! :)**

**Feel free to leave comments down below! Thanks for reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Later that day after having lunch with Law at the beach I had to continue with my stupid lessons. It seemed like after every lesson they just keep getting more boring. Then when I heard the snail phone ringing I quickly left the room to pick it up. Instantly I was met with my other siblings who also seemed excited about the phone call. Robert picked up the phone and had the placed the sound on loud.

"Hi kids, how are you doing in your new school?" our mom asked.

"We all like the school very much!" Robert answered.

"I actually got to make a lot of friends." Jade added.

"That's good to hear. Your father and I will probably be coming home on Christmas day instead of Christmas Eve like we hoped. But don't you worry we'll be home for Christmas."

"Mom we miss you and dad!" the younger twins, Blaze and Fire shouted.

"Your father and I miss everyone. Tell me the truth, how is everyone doing in their new school?"

"Everyone's doing great mom, no one has gotten into any fights and we fit in just like everyone else." Myles explained.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad everyone's actually fitting in. What do you think of the new house?"

"The new house is great, mom. It fit's everyone's needs and requests. I especially love how you had the garden built and decorated." Brynn exclaimed.

"Mom, I think Alicia has something she wants to tell you alone." Phoenix announced and soon quickly pushed all my other siblings away from the phone.

"Alicia is there a problem?" my mom asked.

"I wouldn't call it a real problem." I replied.

"What's the matter? Is it about the school? Is somebody bullying you again?"

"No mom, no one is bullying me. I have friends now that stick up for me. It's something else."

"Then what is it?"

"I got a boyfriend."

"Really, honey I'm so proud, does he make you really happy?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem? I don't see a problem with having a boyfriend."

"Mom, let me finish. My boyfriend, he gets rejected by his own family. Since Christmas is coming soon, I thought I might ask you if he could spend Christmas with us this year."

"Honey that's a great idea, of course you can invite him over for Christmas. After all Christmas is about spending the time with the ones you love isn't it?"

"It does, thanks mom, you're the best."

"Hey tell your siblings that I miss them too and that I'll see them on Christmas alright."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Then I hung the snail phone and my siblings all ran to me.

"So how did it go?" everyone asked.

"Mom said I could invite him over." I answered. Then everyone seemed to be really happy for some reason that I wasn't so sure why.

"I want to meet Alicia's new boyfriend!" the younger twins cheered.

"I'd surely love to see what type of guy you choose." Myles exclaimed.

"This would be a great time for me to see what style he likes." Phoenix said.

"I'd like to see how nice he treats you." Jade announced.

"What I like to know from him is if he likes animals or not." Brynn said.

"This would also be a great time to see what his personality is like." Robert said. Now it seems like my siblings will be spending more time with Law than with me this Christmas. But at least Law wouldn't feel left out and lonely. Then I thought about getting him a Christmas gift. But what was I suppose to get him exactly? I could give him my father's old doctor journals, I could get him a doctor's jacket with his name and Jolly Roger on it, or… that's it! After thinking about what to get him I just remembered this really cool hat that I found at one of the stores before that has the same sort of patterns as his current hat and the store across from it has a cool shirt and jacket that would totally match. A smile grew on my face as I was still standing in front of my siblings who were still going on about what to do when Law gets here on Christmas.

Quickly while my siblings were still busy arguing I snuck out with my butler to the store to buy Law's Christmas presents. Even though I was gone for a long time, my siblings were arguing about who gets to spend more time with Law when I got back. I sighed, hid Law's presents in my room, got my dinner, and tried to finish my homework so I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. When I finished my dinner and homework, I still had time to before I had to go to sleep so I called Law to see if he can spend the day with me.

"I'm going to be busy this morning, but I'm free after lunch. Why don't we go to the beach and relax there again?" Law suggested.

"Sure, that would be great! Oh and I asked my mom about inviting you over for Christmas and she said yes! So you'll be spending Christmas with me and my family!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, that's great! You might actually bring happiness into my life for once."

"What do you mean by 'bring happiness into my life for once'?"

"Forget about what I just said. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Alicia. I love you."

"Good night, Law. I love you too." After Law hung up, I was practically screaming my heart out. But what still puzzled me was what he said about bringing happiness into his life for once? Has Law been stuck in a world where sadness overwhelms him? Now that I thought about it, I remember Kid saying something about breaking an innocent girl's heart before. Anyways Christmas is just around the corner and I'm excited to see Law opening my Christmas gift! That night I had another vision.

This time in the vision, I was at my house and the power went out. Instantly I knew the mystery person was at my house, but who was he going to steal this time? Quickly I searched through my house and I found him. So I jumped him, but he escaped my grip faster than I expected and ran off. When the lights went back on Fire was gone and Blaze was absolutely losing his temper. Then when I went outside, I found weird footprints all over my lawn which looked like animal prints so I followed them. By the time the animal prints ended, I was at the beach Law took me to but I was standing in front of a weird cave. After that my vision was over. Once again I found myself on the floor so I climbed back into bed and I fell asleep instantly.


End file.
